Bloodied hidden Secrets
by RedRoseBlackTears
Summary: Hiei's past is coming to haunt him and nothing can be done. Is he gonna let it swallow him up or ask for some help. Slash, and other warnings inside.


He stood up from his spot on the ground. Tiredly he walked to the dojo and went to his room. He slowly dropped onto the bed. Why he was so tired was one thing he'd never know. The little youkai's eyes slowly drooped until they were fully closed and he was soundly sleeping. The Youkai was 4'10 with midnight black hair and blood-red eyes. The youkai name was Hiei. The demon slept soundly until a nightmare. Whimpers and movement was all that came from the last room on the left.

~~NightMare~~

"Brat! No good brat! You need to be taught a lesson. Strip and lay down on the floor!" A voice yelled. A small boy stood still. "Strip you whore!" A hand connect to the small boy's face. He fell to the floor. The boy got up and undressed himself. The man pushed him on the floor and undid his pants.

"Please stop. Please." The youkai boy begged.

"Oh lookie here, the son of a whore begs to be let go. You want mercy. You get none! Nobody deserves mercy. You disgust me!" The man yelled as he thrusted inside the youkai. The small youkai screamed out in pain with each thrust.

"No mercy! Got it whore!? Nobody gets mercy!" The man explained bending over to kiss down the youkai's neck. "Wanna know why nobody gets mercy, its because people like you take it away from normal demons. You half-blood whores demand it from us but give none. You people say you've had hard lives but we've had worse. You halfbreeds destroy everything!" The man withdrew himself from the small youkai. The man stood tall above the Youkai and kicked him square in the stomach.

"You will never amount to anything, you will stay a lowly halfbreed." The man said before turning around and storming out of the room. The young youkai curled in ball. Blood slowly dripped from a cut on his head. Why was he the one to bleed when he didn't do anything wrong. He was innocent, right? He hadn't done anything to make this person made at him. He was innocent and deserved mercy. He was....the son of a whore. Bastard child. No one wanted him. He was only good to be a whore. Pleasing others was the only thing he was good for. His own family didn't want him. A small whimper escaped the young boy's lips and he felt a tear run down the side of his face. He slowly fell outta consicencess.

~~End NightMare~~

Hiei awoke from the nightmare covered in sweat. Someone stood above him.

"You're awake. Good, breakfast is ready." A beautiful red-head said.

"Kurama, get out!" Hiei voiced loud enough for the red-head named Kurama to get the message.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked. Hiei narrowed his eyes on the tall red-head. "Hn" was the answer. Kurama left the room mumbling something about stupid demons. Stupid short demons. Hiei stood up from his bed and stretched. He hated that nightmare. Hiei left his room and sat down at the table. He hated sitting here. It was torture to be so close to his twin and not be able to tell her but he made a deal and he had to stick to it. Even if the man he made the deal with was dead. Stupid honor. Hiei quickly ate his food and then left outside. He sat under a tree and closed his eyes in an effort to get some rest without a bad dream. He dozed off but was awoken by Yukina sitting next to him.

"Hiei, Are you okay?" Yukina asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Hiei answered softly not wanting to snap at his sister.

"How have you been sleeping?" Yukina asked.

"Not very well. I don't know why though." Hiei said.

"Well, maybe you should take a nap." Yukina suggested. Hiei rolled his eyes a little.

"How will that help me?" he asked.

"Well if you take a nap... Oh I don't know. Or you could take your problem to Genkai. Maybe she knows something." She suggested. "Its just I'm worried about you." Hiei softened his eyes and nodded.

"I promise to talk to Genkai about my problem." Yukina smiled knowing that Hiei was going to uphold his promise.

"Thank you Hiei." Yukina said getting up and kissing him on the cheek. She left Hiei in the garden.

_----___----___----___----___----

Somewhere else.

_----___----___----___----___----

"So is everything set for tomorrow? We need to have everything go as plan!" A voice rang out.

"Yes, master everything is set." Another voice said.

"Good then by the end of this week, that bastard child will be mine, again." Red eyes glowered in the dark.

"Sir, if I may ask, why is this halfbreed so important?" the second voice asked

"The halfbreed is important because he left us without anything. His type destroyed our land, our lives, and his father destroyed our kingdom. He has to pay for the wrongdoings of his father." The first voice said, looking into a crystal ball that was perched right next to his arm. The picture in the crystal ball was a short demon sitting on the cold ground, mediating.

"I will get you. And when I do, I will make your life a living hell, worse than it already is." The man laughed.

_----___----___----___----___----___

Hiei got up from his spot on the ground and sighed heavily. 'You had to promise to go see Genkai. What will the old lady know about my problems! Idiot, why do you have to have a soft spot for her?!' he thought. He went inside to look for Genkai and her sitting at the table.

"You've come to me because you are having problems sleeping, no?" She asked

"Hn" was the reply.

"You are having nightmares, are you not? Bad dreams about something or someone?" She said eyeing Hiei.

"Hn" Hiei frowned

"You need to stop remembering the past but move forward. You need to fight no matter what was said. You need to tell the truth to all before its to late and you forget to shut it." Genkai said softly

"When did you become so prophetic? How do I know thats not a lot of Bullcrap your spewing?" Hiei asked, surprising himself, not knowing why he is so angry.

"Hiei, In every word you say to prove me wrong there is shame. You know I'm not lying. You know I'm saying the truth, for what reason do I have to lie to you?" Genkai said before leaving the room. Hiei stood up and left to take a nap. He was tired and didn't get enough sleep last night. Entering his room Hiei felt a cold rift. Like a cold tingle down his spine, fear struck his heart. It could never, but then why does. He's coming.

"But thats impossible. I...He's gone. I-I killed him." Hiei whispered outloud. The window busted open and a heavy wind gusted in and knocked him on the floor.

"Gotcha! You whore!" A voice rang through the dojo and made aware to everyone someone had intruded. Hiei gasped and looked up in shocked. Kuwabara

was the first to make it to Hiei's room. In the middle of the room Hiei sat on the floor and blood coated the walls and floor.

"Hey!" He shouted running over to a frozen like Hiei. Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, and Genkai came running in.

"What the hell just happened in here?!" Yusuke yelled seeing Hiei lying on the ground.

"I don't know! I came in here and saw this. Whats with all the blood?" Kuwabara said.

"I think...I don't know." Yusuke answered. Genkai rolled her eyes.

"You moron what the heck do you think happened. Obviously he was attacked. Are you that stupid?" She scoffed.

"Hiei are you okay?" Kurama said moving closer to him. Hiei gasped and came outta his trance.

"He's back!" He said breathing heavy.

"What happened here?" Kurama asked.

"He's back. I thought him dead." Hiei said. "Oh I feel dizzy." Hiei fainted.

"Oh. Is he okay? I hafta heal him." Yukina said moving forward.

"Stop. He isn't hurt. This isn't his blood. Its full demon." Kurama said. Staring at his friend with sadness in his eyes.

"Okay I don't get it, Who attacked him? How could this person be gone so quickly and whose goddamn blood is this?" Kuwabara asked

"I don't know." Yusuke said. Kurama picked up Hiei's body and moved it to his bed.

"Let him rest. When he wakes up we can ask him." Kurama said ushering everyone out.

~~__In Hiei's memory__~~

"Stupid Halfbreed! Stupid whoreish Imigo!" Hiekro yelled. Hiei winced at the loud voice.

"Please, milord. I'm sorry." Hiei said. "You whore! You little whore! Do you even know what you did?" Hiekro yelled slapping Hiei in the face.

"Y-yes milord. I forgot to bring you your breakfast. I'm sorry. I will get you food now." Hiei turned to leave when a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

"No you won't. First you will give me something else. Strip and lay down on your stomach." Hiei complied knowing what was to come to him if he didn't. He felt a cold hand on his back.

"You see this is what happens when you are bad." Heikro moved his hand to Hiei's lower back.

"Please, Milord." Hiei whispered "You should know better." Hiekro said. He picked up a whip that sat on the table. "Oh such pale supple skin." He brought the whip down on his skin. Hiei bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. The whip came across his back once more.

"You see this is what happens to bad children. Especially halfbreed whores!" The whip made contact with his back again and again, no ending.

"Please I'm sorry! Please!" Hiei begged.

"No! You brat! You dirty whore!" Hiekro sent the whip on Hiei. "You were spoiled! You really never cared for me did you, Kiyoshi?"

__~End Memory__~

Hiei woke to the sun in his eyes. 'Who kept my window open?' he thought. Getting up Hiei noticed the time.

"Oh shit, how long have I been asleep?" He asked aloud.

"No more then eight or nine hours." Kurama's familiar voice rang through the almost empty room.

"Kurama why are you in here?" Hiei asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Well I've been here since you fainted last night. By the way, why did you faint? And what was with that loud scream? Who was here? We do need to know?" He asked. Hiei turned his head.

"Why do you need to know my business?" Hiei said vehemently. Kurama frowned,

"Hiei this is very important. Whoever did this could try again. We don't need you injured."

"Why, so I can help you fight you stupid little war! You humans disgust me. You, Kurama knew more than anyone that I come with a past. So just let me deal with it. I can do this." the deadly whisper echoed in Kurama's ears, telling him to run away.

"Hiei we can help. We will let you try to win this but we can help you, You don't hafta face this on your own." He told the smaller youkai. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Of course I hafta do this alone. If I don't to many things will come up and you people will learn far too much about me. I don't need that." He said, moving closer towards the door.

"Hiei you will have to answer these questions and if not these then maybe the ones about the word 'whore' that echoed throughout the halls of the Dojo. Hiei you need to tell us, we're all in danger." Kurama said.

"It was nothing. And trust me, your not in danger." Hiei said walking away from Kurama.

"Hiei! You are not leaving till you tell me the truth." Kurama said, while a plant wrapped itself around Hiei's body.

"Kurama! Let me GO! Now!" Hiei yelled, getting pissed off.

"Hiei, you are my friend and I'm worried about you. You need to let us help you. Hiei now tell me what was is going on." Kurama said. Hiei growled.

"Kurama, What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Okay. Promise me you won't tell." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Promise."

"Okay, when I was younger I used to be a servant. The voice you heard was my old master. I bet he is coming to get me, I ran off not long ago and he must wanna kill me for my treachery against him." Hiei said softly.

"Why'd you run?" Kurama asked hoping to get more information.

"I ran because of what he did. Kurama just leave it there, please." Kurama nodded. 'Hiei never said please, so this must be very personal' he thought as he undid the binds that held Hiei. Hiei began to walk away when he heard Kurama ask

"What do I tell the others? How do I explain this?"

"You tell them to mind their own business." Hiei scoffed.

"Hiei they do deserve to know why someone is trying to kill you." Kurama said with esperations.

"No they don't." Hiei said leaving the room. Kurama sighed.

"Why must he be so difficult." Kurama said leaving the room and following Hiei in to the main room. No one was speaking but everyone was looking at Hiei as if he was bloody.

"Hiei what... happened?"Kurama heard Yusuke ask.

"None of your peoples business. Just leave it alone." Hiei repeated for a second time.

"We can't! Something happened that shocked you. We need to know something." Yusuke said moving from his chair.

"Yusuke, whats going on is none of your business, its mine. So let me deal with it." Hiei said making his way to the door.

"Hiei! You just can't leave" Hiei opened the door and was going to leave but was blocked by a six foot four man, with vibrant red hair and crimson eyes.

"Rowan" Hiei said before walking back a few steps. The man cocked his head.

"Kiyoshi, is that you?" another man from behind the red-head asked. This man had silver blonde hair and fiery green eyes.

"Yuu? What are you doing here?" Hiei asked still shocked to see these people.

"Kiyoshi! I'm so glad to see you." Yuu said running and hugging the surprised Hiei. "We're to talk with Koenma. See recently the Southern Fire land was attacked by thieves so we've come to ask for help in protecting the lands. Why are you here?" Yuu said, not letting go of Hiei.

"I work here." he said cautiously.

"Oh, okay. So how has life been?" Yuu asked.

"I'm confused. Who are these people?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

Koenma answered

"These are the rulers of the Southern Fire land, they've come to ask for the spirit detectives, your guys help."

"Yeah, okay. I was mostly talking about the fact that the blonde guy is hugging Hiei. I'm thinking that most people die if they try that." Kuwabara said. Everyone shrugged.

"You're still alive, what a pity." The man named Rowan said.

"I-Rowan I'm...I-I had no idea that I hurt you s-so bad. I-I-You have every right to-to hate me, I won't blame you if-if you do." Hiei managed to stutter out. Rowan's eyes narrowed on Hiei.

"Kiyoshi, why'd you do it? Why'd you break my heart." He asked grabbing Hiei out of Yuu grasp and pinning him to the wall. Everyone in the room gasped.

"I-Rowan, please this hurts." Hiei said trying to loosen Rowan's grip. Rowan rolled his eyes.

"Give me the reason to why you tore my heart out, stepped on it and basically killed it. Why'd you do that? Did you not care for me?" Rowan growled. Hiei turned his head, only to have Rowan forced him to look at him.

"I-I-I do love y-y-you, i-its j-just I was terrified of what Hiekro would do to m-us. Please forgive me. I was scared, Rowan please all I ask is forgiveness, but you don't hafta-" He was cut off by Rowan capturing his lips in a passionate, but rough kiss.

"Uh can they um do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh yes, see most demons don't have a preferred sexuality, most of the time they just sleep around until they find someone they think they love and settle down, its normal." Yuu said sitting down. Hiei felt a cold hand move down his side and thats when he realised... something. Rowan picked the small youkai up and moved them both to the couch.

"Okay and thats our cue to leave before we see something we don't wanna see." Yuu said ushering everyone out of the room. Hiei heard everyone leave then felt a strong hand undoing his clothing. Sliding all the way to the nape of his neck. Kissing down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Shirt off first, greedy hands roaming over the skin, exploring every nook and cranny of his small lilthe body.

"Rowan...mmmhh. Rowan, I think-" Hiei moaned at the feel of Rowans' hand brushing against his erected male part. "Rowan. Rowan, s-s-we can't." Hiei breathed

"Why not?" Rowan asked, nipping at his stomach.

"W-we are being-" he stopped before pushing Rowan off him "Watched!" He finished, pushing himself toward the door. Behind the stood Yuu and the gang standing next to the door.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Rowan yelled. Every turned their gazes away from the angry pair.

"How 'bout you and I go to my room. The only thing I can promise you is absolute satisfaction" Hiei said suggestively.

"Really, how about show me...that 'absolute satisfaction' part. I hear absolute satisfaction is really good." Rowan said following him to the bedroom.

"Do you think we should allow them to go do what they wanna do." Koenma asked "I just mean because we hafta do some business... and you guys hafta get back to your land." Yuu nodded.

"One minute, oh cover your ears. Kiyoshi! Rowan! Stop what you are doing we gotta get going!" Yuu shouted. They heard a loud thump from upstairs, laughing and...Hiei threatening death. The noise stopped, quiet heavy air filled the room.

"Yuu, what was that for?! You do realised what was going on. Do I hafta give you the Talk again?" They heard Rowan joke, Hiei walked behind Rowan. Eyes drooping and body shaking.

"Kiyoshi, you are very...um...flushed." Yuu said smiling.

Blushing Hiei said"Shut it Yuu. I...we....were...um.. before....you....interruption... you bastard!"

Yuu frowned but instead of answering he brushed it off.

"Lets go, before something bad happens." Yusuke said.

"No one would've gotten hurt. Kiyoshi is just joking. He would never hurt me or anyone. He's a gentle as a mouse." Yuu said smiling. They all stopped moving.

"You are telling me that Hiei, is gentle. To who? He's...something and isn't gentle." Yusuke said smiling. Hiei frowned but didn't make any move to hit or kill anyone.

"Lets' go. This will be quick if we can hurry it up." Rowan said ushering everyone outside to carriages. "These will take us to our destination. And yes they will be able to take us to the Demon World. Very safely I might add." Rowan added upon seeing their faces. Hiei smiled at their faces.

"They are very safe." he said adding assurances to the group. They nodded and then got in the carriage. Rowan, Yuu and Hiei went in another one.

"I wonder what their gonna do." Yusuke. Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama were in one Carriage. Leaving Kieko and Kuwabara's sister there. Koenma was going to stay behind incase the Group got in any trouble(which in Koenma's opinion they would). They all sat next to each other.

"These are much roomier than they look. I'm very surprised." Yusuke said, grinning.

"Of course. What do you think, its forms to how many people are to fit in. Its normal for fire demons to have these. Fire demons ususally have lots of kids." A

voice said from the front.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm your driver for now, my name is Grebyua. I am a fire demon. I belong to the tribe of Rowan. Rowan is my lord. I know little Kiyoshi. He and my master used to be something of an item. Or at least that's was what was going around. It said they slept with each other. In my opinion my master is shooting for something way outta his league. Little Kiyoshi doesn't love my master that way. Its more mutal love not I wanna marry you love. Too bad my master doesn't see that. He will get burned." Grebyua said.

"Why do you people keep calling Hiei, Kiyoshi. Thats not his name." Yusuke asked.

"It used to be. You don't know much about Kiyoshi now do you?" Grebyua asked.

"We know what he told us. Not that that's much." Kurama said.

"Well what do you know? Do you know about that bastard Hiekro? Or about the bitches koorimns? Or how about Ghenda?" Grebyua asked.

"We know about the Ice maiden people but who the hell is Hiekro or Ghenda?" Yusuke asked.

"Well My children, if lord Hiei wishes to keep it a secret then it must be kept a secret." Grebyua said.

"Fine. We can accept that answer. You do not want someone you consider a friend to be angry at you. I can personally respect that." Kurama said silently.

Grebyua nodded as a thank you.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" He asked the group.

"We are here to solve some kind of thievery issue. So I got a question. What do you know about this." One of them asked.

"Well not much. All I remember from what Lord Rowan and Lord Yuu was talking about was that they think its Lord Hiekro. Although Lord Yuu points out a very good thing, It couldn't have been Hiekro, due to the fact he was gone the week things had been stolen."

* * *

"So you changed your name. Why, might I ask, you did that?" Yuu asked, frowning. Hiei and Rowan broke their current kiss so he could answer.

"I changed my name so no one from my past could find me. Especially not Master Hiekro. Plus it fits me more than the name 'kiyoshi', I haven't' been pure since forever." Hiei turned back to kiss Rowan but found Rowan scowling. "What now?"

"You don't like the name. I thought it fit you perfectly. It was adorable." Rowan said a little sad.

"Rowan, its' not like that. Its more, yes it was good when I was younger, but now that I'm older I can't help but feel that the name Kiyoshi doesn't fit me. No I'm definantly not saying I didn't like the name but I had to make a choose. Keep the name and most likely get caught or give up my past and move forward. So I decided to move on and leave everything behind after I ran." Hiei said sympathetic to Rowan.

"Why'd you run?" Rowan asked. "I mean last time I saw, you and Hiekro were straight in love. All happy and joyus. Of course last time I was there, I saw your back leaving me." Rowan turned his head towards the window. Hiei sighed.

"Yeah it was like that for a while, Than came that night and to him I became impure. He became cruel and uncaring. He hated my every breath and he reminded me that everyday. Beating me and raping me. My back became ragged with the welts of the beatings and I felt disgusting to everybody. He hated me and I still love him." He admitted though his voice was cracking. Hiei hated to be emotional, it showed weakness.

Rubbing his back, Rowan shushed Hiei. It wasn't Hiei's fault that he was treated bad, in truth it was more Rowan's fault than anyone elses.

"Hiei you need to calm down, its not your fault. In truth its more my fault than anyone elses. See if I hadn't slept with you than you wouldn't have been considered impure, which by the way you aren't. Then you would still be in his good graces." Rowan said

Sniffling Hiei said "Well if your going by that then if I hadn't ever pressured you to have sex with me than you wouldn't have caved and then this would not have happened." Yuu sighed.

"How bout you two go back to eating each others faces." Hiei went to stick out his tongue when Rowan's mouth covered his own.

* * *

Finally getting there, Hiei and Rowan walked next to each other. Yuu rolled his eyes when he heard Rowan yell,

"Going up to my room call me when some thing interesting happens!" Hiei and Rowan walked up the stairs.

"Don't their affair annoy you? Giving they do that in front of your face?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I really don't care. See they know me and understand I really don't love Rowan. He just married me and took me away from the dark. Holding my hand every step of the painful recovery."

"Painful recovery?" Yusuke said questioningly

"I was abused as a child. Both sexual and pysical. If I had not met Ki- Hiei then I would still be broken and I wouldn't have met Rowan. So possible I would be either dead or screwed up massively in my mind." Yuu stood near Yusuke and added "I think I know you. Don't know where but I do."


End file.
